


Show me ur monster

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	Show me ur monster

“砰——”  
突如其来的巨响将Pan小姐从美梦中吓醒了，娇小的身体在空中弹跳了一下，摔下了她粉色的公主床，掉在了光洁的木板地面上。  
但Pan小姐不慌不忙地爬起来，踱起她优雅的小碎步走到外面起居室查看情况。光一父亲一个人在起居室忿忿地摔着游戏手柄，Tsuyo爸爸貌似已经离开了，但空气中还残留着他的气息，应该是刚走不久。  
堂本Pan歪着头用她聪慧的小脑袋思考了一会，猜想她光一父亲和她tsuyo爸爸肯定是又吵架了，tsuyo爸爸刚刚应该是生气的摔门走了。  
   
善解人意的堂本Pan乖乖地踱起小碎步跑过去安慰他的光一父亲。  
光一正生着闷气，突然发现手边多了一个毛绒绒的小脑袋。  
“Pan？ごめん，把你吵醒了吧？”光一温柔地抱起Pan放在自己的大腿上，嘴上还在嘟囔着，“那家伙烦死了，走了也好，我还清净点。”  
（额）Pan看着他光一父亲的一脸傲娇，心想（父亲你就不要嘴硬了吧）  
（不过算了，反正过几天父亲和爸爸就会和好，又会在床上互相扑倒舔舔了吧）  
Pan躺在光一的腿上，淡定地想。  
   
   
但是预想中的和好却迟迟没有到来。  
   
接下来几天光一和刚的工作安排都是分开的，完全没有碰面的机会。刚对光一采取放置play，几天以来没有电话，没有mail，光一发的line也不回复。  
看来刚是真的生气了，这下光一开始慌了。  
开端本来也就是小小的拌嘴，但是刚却表示非常不满意自己的态度，后面自己也有点控制不好情绪就吼了他一句，刚便生气的摔门走了。  
   
过了几天冷静下来后光一就想和好了，但是骨子里头的大男人主义又让他拉不下面子先开口。被放置的这几天把他难受坏了，现在就只想和刚亲亲抱抱酱酱酿酿。  
   
于是光一这天下午工作结束后，特地去买了刚最喜欢的蛋糕店的草莓奶油蛋糕，然后开车到刚的家里等他。  
   
但是……  
时钟的指针都过了12点，屋子的主人却迟迟没有回家。刚的手机也没有人接，光一只好打电话给刚的经纪人。  
   
“刚san的话今天的工作结束得很早，已经走了哦，不过他好像说今天会有音乐人聚会什么的。地址？好像是XX日料庭吧。”

   
 ------------------------------------------------  
   
   
夜色深处，一辆红色的法拉利奔驰在高速公路上。  
   
“和朋友喝酒喝到半夜三更都不回家什么的，那家伙到底在想什么啊。”光一不爽地嘟囔着，心头生起无名之火，内心的深处仿佛有一头愤怒野兽在在黑暗中嘶吼。很久以前那个冬天，在拍未满的时候，后辈的松润曾经开玩笑般地对他说过，“光一君真是一个内心有黑暗地方的人啊。”  
   
虽然当时只是因为自己喜欢蹲着角落用定型剂喷灯下聚集的虫子，但说不定就像松润说的一样，自己内心的深处确实有一只怪兽，一只名为独占欲的怪兽。每当刚远离自己的时候，跟别的人谈笑的时候，内心的怪兽就会挣脱着、嘶吼着，想要把刚藏起来，藏到一个只有自己看得到的地方，永远都不能离开自己。  
   
光一眼神阴霾地踩下油门，火红的法拉利在夜色中疾驰而去。

   
  ------------------------------------------------  
   
   
刚他们聚会的地方是在一家高级日料庭，光一以前也去接过刚几次，到了便熟门熟路地走到他们常去的包间。  
打开门看到景象无疑让光一内心的怒火烧得更旺了，喝醉了的刚满脸绯红，毫无防备地躺在其中一个乐队成员的腿上。  
   
“啊，光一君，你是来接刚君的吧？他喝醉了，刚刚还吵着要别人借他大腿躺一下呢。”旁边一个音乐人大大咧咧地说道，在他们的小圈子里面刚和光一的事情不算秘密，他们跟光一打过几次照面，也算点头之交，“这小子今天一反寻常地来到就开始喝，果然没喝几杯就倒了，你赶紧把他接走吧。”  
   
“嗯”光一把刚扶起来，声音低沉地叫唤道，“刚，回家了。”  
睡了一觉的刚头脑清醒了不少，眯着眼认清了来人。  
“光一？你怎么来了？”  
我都在你家等了你一个晚上了，光一腹诽道。  
“走吧，能走路吗？”  
“嗯”  
刚站起来后觉得一阵头晕，只能把身体靠在光一身上，抬眼便能看到这个人熟悉又陌生的侧脸，自己所喜欢的高挺漂亮的鼻子，冷冽的下颌线，和果不其然的不爽表情。  
刚轻轻地翘起了嘴角。

光一礼貌地与剩下的人告别之后，便扶起了刚走出了包间。  
   
料庭的庭院在月色下安静而隐秘，刚其实也早已不生气了，在酒精的催化下把几天以来的想念化作亲吻，主动亲了光一。光一愣了一下，逐渐反守为攻，用湿热的舌尖探进刚的口腔，两人在月下深吻交缠，逐渐开始气息不稳。  
刚突然感觉到了什么，推开了光一。  
“光一，”刚把身体往后缩了缩，不太自在地道，“我想上厕所。”  
“你这是撩完就想走？”光一扣住刚的腰，声音中已是浓重的欲望。  
“不是……我想尿尿”刚之前喝太多酒了，又睡着了一会，此刻才感觉到尿意袭来。  
“那我来帮你。”  
   
   
洗手间在日式料庭的最深处，与料庭的风格相符，是一个和风精致的单间。  
光一扶着刚进去后把门反锁好，然后让刚站到便器前，用身体顶在他的身后，然后缓缓地拉开刚的裤头，用微冷的指尖把刚前端的性器拿出来托在手上。  
刚感觉周围在天旋地转，把一半的重心都靠在光一身上，背部贴着光一的胸肌，属于光一的体温从背上传来，让他觉得无比安心。  
刚虽然赌气地放置了光一几天，但此刻肌肤相贴他才感受到，其实他也很想光一。很想很想。  
“Koichi……”刚用头发蹭了蹭光一的脸，发出了舒服的呢喃。  
而他身后的光一正感觉自己处于理智的边缘，刚今天穿着大U领的衣服，他的眼前便是大片光洁雪白的颈部和肩部，对于禁欲了几天的光一来说简直是最强力的诱惑剂。内心的怪兽不断叫嚣着，让他把这个人压在身下，把这个人干得只能哭着叫他的名字。光一终于放弃了理智的苦苦挣扎，情不自禁地啃咬起刚的后颈。  
“啊……”敏感的地方突然被袭击，刚颤栗了一下，发出了呻吟般的呼叫。  
刚的反应让光一更加的兴奋，加深了啃咬的力度，留下一个个猩红的印子，扶着刚前端分身的手也开始上下套弄。  
“不要……光一……不要在这里”  
刚被光一的套弄和亲吻弄得不断呻吟，情欲渐起，尿意被生理反应强行中断，非常难受。  
   
刚的味道与身上的酒气和香水味混杂在一起，萦绕在光一的鼻息间，几天没发泄的欲火一下子就烧了上来。光一感觉到自己内心深处黑暗的怪兽快要破笼而出了。  
   
他把刚按在了旁边的洗手池上，让刚用右脚侧站，顺势脱了他另一边的裤腿，然后抬起了他的左脚直接扛到肩上，露出了粉红色的后穴。光一挤了一点旁边的洗手液，便用两根手指探进刚的后穴。  
“呜呜……”  
刚不敢相信光一这个家伙居然打算要在这里上他，左脚胡乱地想要把他踹开，但是他和光一的力气本来就有数量级的差别，而且现在浑身发软根本踹不动。  
光一一只手按住刚乱动的左脚，另一只手继续翻弄着刚红嫩的小穴，已经习惯被侵入的后穴不久后便开始吮吸着他的手指，又被光一的手指强行撑开。  
光一今天并没有什么耐心，草草的扩张了一会，就把自己已经硬得不行的阳具顶在刚的穴口，缓慢的插入。  
“啊——好胀——”  
刚憋尿本来就难受，敏感的后穴还没充分开拓便要承受光一粗大的肉棒，敏感的嫩肉被强行撑开，异物感痛的他眼泪都要流出来了。  
但是他身后的光一现在情欲高涨难耐，远没有平日的温柔耐心，肉棒被小穴紧紧的吸住，插入到一半就忍不住开始律动起来了。  
“刚你好紧，放松点……”  
刚又羞又愤地喘息着，冰冷的洗手池时刻提醒着他这里是公共场所，羞耻心让他不得不咬着下唇防止自己呻吟出声音。但是光一硬邦邦的肉棒却粗暴地攻击着他的最深处，抽插频率太快，他前后都涨得难受至极，觉得自己的身体都要被弄坏了。  
   
“光一……我要尿出来了……啊！”  
“再忍一下……”  
光一把深埋的肉棒抽离大半，仅浅浅地抽插着，用头部攻击着刚最敏感的一点。  
“哈——”  
刚被刺激得神智涣散，酥麻的快感和汹涌的尿意一同向刚袭来，他前方的性器高高扬起了头，前端已经渗出了透明的液体。  
光一把刚的左腿放了下来，双手用力扣住刚的腰肢，以后入的姿势重新进入了后穴，把自己昂挺粗硬的性器深深地插进去。  
后穴中渗出的肠液很好的润滑了紧缩的甬道，光一腰力强健，如打桩般狠狠的干着刚的后穴，每一次插入都顶进深处，刚的身体被顶撞得不停往前，又被光一扣着腰肢的手拉回来，肉囊拍打在刚的臀部，发出细小的“啪啪”声响。  
   
   
门口突然传来了脚步声，让两个人都不由自主地一窒，停下了动作。  
站在门口的男子应该也是喝了不少，对着洗手间的木门推搡了一阵，却发现无法打开，便开始骂骂咧咧地敲门。  
急促的敲门声让刚神经紧张，前方的尿意更甚，后穴也神经反射般的收紧。光一正干到兴头上的肉棒被突然绞紧，兴奋与刺激的快感直奔头顶。他一手捂住刚的嘴巴，一手用力地扣住刚的腰，开始快速地抽插起来。  
刚被身后人突然的动作弄得手足无措，又不敢发出声音，浑身紧绷的情况下，埋在自己体内的男根的存在感却变得更大了，高速的进出让刚濒临高潮。  
   
门外的男人敲了一会门见没有人理睬，便不快地走开了。  
听到离开的脚步声后光一更加无所顾忌地快速抽插起来，那粗硬的男根连番猛捅，不停地摩挲着刚的内壁，刚忍不住发出了几声哀求般的呻吟，眼角流下了泪水。  
在轮番快感的攻击下，刚感觉自己快要射了，他的肉根颤抖了几下，终于到达了忍耐的极限，一股晶莹的尿液因高潮的失禁喷射了出来，随后白浊的精液也随之射了出来。  
光一再插了十数下，也把温热的体液全数灌进了刚的体内。  
   
光一伏在刚身上喘息了一会，便把刚转过身来准备帮他清理。看到喘着气的刚脸上的泪痕后顿时心都软了。  
“对不起……刚，对不起，是我不好不要哭了。”  
光一在刚紧闭的眼睑上落下了几个温柔的亲吻，纤长的眼睫毛在他的唇上留下柔软的触感。  
   
啊……  
光一觉得自己内心黑暗的怪兽仿佛已经平复下来，变成一只猫科动物，围绕在他最喜欢的那个人的身边，摩挲着他的脸，仿佛别无所求。  
 

  ------------------------------------------------  
   
   
深夜的堂本家，堂本Pan正做着被迫在跑步机上奔跑的噩梦，被一阵开门的骚动的吵醒了。  
Pan小姐旋即踱着优雅的小碎步跑到玄关前，看到自己的父亲大人正压着tsuyo爸爸在墙上忘情地亲吻。  
Tsuyo爸爸一开始还又推又打，口中还骂骂咧咧地埋怨着什么，但是父亲大人随便他打，身体纹丝不动，甚至一把抓住Tsuyo爸爸的手，吻得更深了。  
渐渐的Tsuyo爸爸的声音就开始变调了，手也慢慢环到父亲大人的背上。父亲大人把Tsuyo爸爸拦腰抱进卧室里，本来Pan眼明脚快地钻了进去，但是光一父亲却狠心地把Pan抱了出来，然后关上了房门。Pan先不甘心地挠了一会房门，然后房间里面开始就传来床单淅淅索索的声音和Tsuyo爸爸“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫声，Pan知道他的父亲和爸爸又两个人又玩起来了，只好乖乖地跑回自己粉色的公主床，继续睡觉。  
   
希望待会不要再梦见跑步机了啦T_T  
Pan小姐心想。  
   
今天也是一片幸福平和的堂本家。  
而夜色，还很长。  
   
完。


End file.
